


It's a Lie

by lynnkun



Series: Kuroko no Prompts [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bought to many popsicles at the store, do you want one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy !!

Kuroko brings his groceries up to his apartment, putting all the stuff away. He goes to get a popsicle from the freezer and realizes he bought two boxes and already had three.. He takes one of the sea salt popsicles out, putting it in his mouth. He then grabs one of the new boxes and exits the apartment across the hall and knocks on the door gently. The door is opened quickly.

"Tetsu-kun, is there something you need?" Momoi asks, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, Momoi-san. I was just wondering if you want these popsicles." Kuroko says, showing her the box of brand new popsicles. "I went to the store and bought some without realizing I already had a bunch." Kuroko says.

"Sure, I'll take them!" Momoi says, taking the box out of Kuroko's small hands. "Do you wanna come in and watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." Kuroko says, stepping inside and taking his shoes off.

"I can cook some lunch?"

"Ah, I already ate." He hadn't eaten. It's was a lie.

"Oh, okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Any prompts or ships you want me to write can be commented or asked on my tumblr or instagram (tumblr: lynn-kun instagram lynn_kun ) all criticism is welcome !!


End file.
